On-board sensors in vehicles, such as autonomous vehicles (AVs), supplement and bolster the vehicle's field of vision by providing accurate sensor data. Sensor data is used, for example, in applications of blind spot detection, lane change assisting, read end radar for collision warning or collision avoidance, park assisting, cross-traffic monitoring, brake assisting, emergency braking, and/or automatic distance controlling. Examples of on-board sensors include, for example, passive sensors and active sensors. On-board sensors include camera, Lidar, radar, GPS, sonar, ultrasonic, IMU (inertial measurement unit), accelerometers, gyroscopes, magnetometers, and FIR (far infrared) sensors. Often, on-board sensors are exposed to harsh environmental elements (e.g., large temperature swings, ultra violet radiation, oxidation, wind, moisture, etc.), which can prematurely shorten the sensors' lifetimes. Furthermore, mounting the sensors exterior to the vehicle subjects the sensors to an increased risk of impact from road debris and airborne objects such as birds, insects, and leaves that would damage the sensors. A sensor enclosure to house the sensors may partially reduce a risk of collision with road debris and airborne objects. However, an object colliding with the sensor enclosure may still damage the sensor enclosure and reduce a field of view of the sensor enclosure. These shortfalls are addressed by the present inventions, which provides an efficient and effective system and method to protect sensors on a vehicle from airborne objects, or prevent the vehicle from harmful collisions with airborne objects.